


Там, где твой дом

by Rimmaara



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimmaara/pseuds/Rimmaara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Значит, так, - сказал Шерлок, - мне нужно, чтобы в течение тринадцати дней ты съехал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Там, где твой дом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/155647) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



> Обложка: http://xistentialangst.tumblr.com/image/34337815590
> 
> Фик выложен на Фикбуке http://ficbook.net/readfic/464202

\- Значит, так, - как-то вечером, подняв от микроскопа взгляд, оживленно произнес Шерлок, – мне нужно, чтобы в течение тринадцати дней ты съехал.

\- Извини, чтобы я… извини? – Джон едва успел подхватить мобильник, прежде чем тот шлепнулся на пол.

Шерлок покачал головой, показывая, что не ожидал, что потребуется давать пояснения, но, раз уж по-другому никак, он готов.

\- Если уложишься быстрее, миссис Хадсон, думаю, возместит тебе часть арендной платы. Но тебе не кажется, что освобождать жилье удобнее в конце месяца?

Джон ощутил, как в ноге заворочалась тупая боль. И все же у него достало гордости, чтобы, не показывая ее, дойти до кресла и медленно в него опуститься.

\- Но почему я вообще должен съезжать? Шерлок, если у меня есть какая-то привычка, которую ты не можешь терпеть, то нормально было бы _сказать_ мне о ней, чтобы я мог…

\- Тебе нечего менять, Джон, - Шерлок снова склонился над микроскопом, очевидно, отдав все свое внимание набору хромосом, которые он выделил из собачьей слюны. – Просто наша договоренность мне больше не подходит. Уверен, что миссис Хадсон даст тебе коробки, если ты уже выкинул те, в которых перевозил сюда вещи.

 

_____________________________________________________

 

Будто Джон торговец, у которого купили рубашки! _Наша договоренность мне больше не подходит._ Джон кипел от злости, когда вытаскивал из-под кровати рюкзак.

Это не _он_ выливал гипс в унитаз или пытал скрипку с утра пораньше. Никто и никогда не жаловался на то, что разделяет с ним жилье. Да он был идеальным соседом, черт подери. Он даже не храпел.

И он думал, что они _друзья_.

 

\-----

 

В первый день Джон был слишком ошеломлен, чтобы отреагировать ярче. А потом против идеи признаться: _«Я не в силах жить в Лондоне без тебя»_ или _«Не думаю, что одиночество пойдет мне на пользу»_ восстала гордость.

\- Ничего страшного, дорогуша. Найдешь кого-нибудь еще, - произнесла миссис Хадсон, взяв его ладонь и похлопав по ней. Джон не чувствовал себя в состоянии объяснять, что это не так, и к тому же он оказался застигнут врасплох; он-то ждал, что она, успокаивая его, будет говорить, что эта «небольшая семейная неурядица» быстро уладится и поэтому не стоит спешить. – Сказать тебе правду, я все ждала, сколько это продлится. Он такой… ну, он красавчик, но он может быть очень _непростым_. А тебе хочется стабильности. Это каждому видно.

Когда миссис Хадсон направилась к двери, она по-прежнему держала Джона за руку, так что у того не оказалось ни малейшей возможности не последовать за ней.

\- Заходи как-нибудь поболтать. Если ты сначала позвонишь, мы хотя бы сможем убедиться, что его нет дома.

 

________________________________________________________

 

В конце концов, он нашел новую квартиру – паршивую тесную спальню с раковиной и плитой. Крохотный засохший садик усеивали шприцы, а на лестницах постоянно воняло рвотой. Впрочем, было тихо. Ни музыки, ни пальбы, которые не давали бы спать.

Джон поселился в настоящих трущобах, как студент, ну или как солдат, которого не заботит, где ночевать. Куда сильнее обстановки его волновала _скука_.

Джон пытался не проводить дома слишком много времени. Он помногу гулял, когда погода оказывалась приличной, а когда нет, садился на метро и ехал в первом попавшемся направлении. Он отжимался и приседал. Он проводил на работе столько часов, сколько только могла предоставить ему клиника, пытаясь заполнить свое время выписыванием вакцины от гриппа и жертвами ночных субботних потасовок. Деньги ему в любом случае не помешали бы.

На то, чтобы вернулись кошмары, ушло два дня. Через четыре напомнила о себе хромота, через десять напряжение перестало наполнять мышцы всякий раз, когда звонил телефон.

Сара в свое время быстро осознала, какими проблемами грозят отношения с подчиненными, но у Джона было еще пять весьма успешных свиданий с очень милыми девушками, и некоторые из них встретились бы с ним снова, если бы он только их позвал.

В общем, все было в точности так, как Джон представлял, когда его признали негодным к военной службе. Безусловно, он не ждал, что причудливая и волнующая жизнь в качестве соседа Шерлока будет долгой, говорил он себе. Он не нуждался в ежедневном впрыскивании адреналина. Лучше, если этого не будет, потому что такое не для обычных людей. 

На девятнадцатый бесконечный день после переезда телефон Джона ожил. _Взлом. Ничего не взято. Кое-что оставили. Немедленно приезжай. ШХ._

Слава Богу.

Шерлок оказался в настроении.

\- Уже и не знаю, сколько прошло времени с последнего дела, потребовавшего всей моей сосредоточенности – стой. Видишь? Кирпич, _кирпич_ , Джон!

Расследование выдалось не особо захватывающим. У них оказался всего один подозреваемый, живший в одном из двух многоквартирных домов, а когда они его вычислили, он был в квартире совершенно один и совсем не сопротивлялся после демонстрации Шерлоком прекрасных познаний в плесневых грибах.

Стоило кусочкам головоломки сложиться воедино, как настроение Шерлока знакомо испортилось.

\- Я надеялся _совсем_ не на это, - заявил он, пиная мостовую, будто избалованный ребенок, обнаруживший, что день рождения подошел к концу. Такое поведение должно было бы выглядеть смешно, но он смотрел на Джона, и Джону, чье настроение невероятно поднялось благодаря важной загадке, опасности, близости к чему-то необычному, сделалось тоскливо и обидно, словно его радость дала Шерлоку крошечное право обвинять _его_.

А еще он где-то забыл свою трость.

 

_____________________________________________________

 

Следующее сообщение с требованием срочно приехать пришло, когда у Джона было свидание. Впрочем, оно явно не задалось – Джон даже не мог решить, что хуже: насколько утомительной была его девушка или до какой степени скучным ей показался он сам – так что он ни минуты не колебался, расплачиваясь за кофе и торопливо прощаясь.

При появлении Джона на месте преступления - в этот раз кражи - вид у Лестрейда был удивленный.

\- Рад тебя видеть. Между нами говоря, он еще несноснее, чем обычно. Прицепился к очень перспективной новенькой, только что пришедшей к нам из армии. Представляешь, он ходила в _семинарию_. Слушай, ты не мог бы заставить его что-нибудь съесть, а? Если он не сможет мыслить здраво, нам от него никакого прока.

Донован оказалась настолько потрясена, что уронила фонарь.

\- Думала, ты завязал, - выдала она. – Только не говори, что вернулся к нему.

От объяснений, что это не так или что теперь Шерлок приглашает его по телефону и они больше не живут вместе, Джона спасла просвистевшая мимо головы то ли пуля, то ли еще какой-то снаряд для огнестрельного оружия.

Он озирался, пытаясь понять, что же происходит, когда Шерлок оттолкнул его в сторону, – на Шерлока это было не особо похоже, но создало впечатление, что у того имеется хоть _толика_ здравого смысла. Впрочем, данное предположение немедленно рассыпалось прахом, едва Шерлок выкрикнул:

\- Джон, ну же, - и умчался _в сторону_ источника опасности.

И все же слишком скоро все закончилось, последовали «дежурные» блестящие объяснения и издевки над экспертами. А потом Шерлок внезапно умолк и заговорил, только когда они поднялись по лестнице и вернулись на улицу:

\- Ты делал гимнастические упражнения.

Джон пожал плечами. Правда заключалась в том, что остается разве что бесконечно смотреть телевизор, особенно когда единственным местом, где можно посидеть, является кровать. А еще он обнаружил, что если засыпает до темноты, то ничем хорошим это не оборачивается.

\- Что ж, отлично сработано, - скупо отметил Шерлок и размашисто зашагал в сторону Бейкер-стрит, не добавив больше ни слова.

 

______________________________________________________

 

Расследования мешали работе в клинике, причем как напрямую (заставляя срываться со смены из-за пары невразумительных слов и настойчивого требования приехать), так и косвенно (оставляя после себя ощущение вымотанности, синяки, из-за которых было практически невозможно было пошевелиться, или похмелье от случайно принятого наркотика). То, как они влияли на Шерлока, Джона беспокоило не меньше. Тот казался даже еще менее адекватным, чем в те времена, когда Джон жил на Бейкер-стрит. Интервалы между перепадами его настроения сократились до секунды; любая мелочь могла заставить Шерлока рассмеяться, и в то же время он мог замолчать на середине фразы и грубо выставить Джона вон.

В день, когда Джону пришлось затянуть ремень на одно отверстие, Шерлок окинул его внимательным взглядом, затащил на Шарлотт-стрит и втолкнул в пахнущее маслом и тмином помещение ресторана. Там он заказал гигантский ужин и не съел из него ни кусочка. Джон же, у которого не было дома холодильника, уничтожил больше, чем у него оставалось на завтрак. Он смутно припомнил, что читал о людях, хранящих еду в холоде на подоконниках, но для этого нужно было жить в мире, не населенном голубями. Впрочем, пока ужин не кончился, он представлялся прекрасной заменой сандвичам с помидорами и сыром.

\- Почему ты всегда возвращаешься, если я постоянно подвергаю тебя риску потерять работу? – спросил Шерлок.

\- Где еще я смогу так повеселиться, и чтобы это было мне по карману?

Они цеплялись за покатые подоконники часовни Святой Вильгефортис, пытаясь разглядеть сквозь витражные стекла одного рыжего прихожанина.

\- Хм. Точно, - протянул Шерлок.

Когда появился Лестрейд с командой, Шерлок вел себя настолько грубо, что Джон пришел в замешательство. Остановившись позади детектива, Джон пожал плечами, а Лестрейд в ответ мрачно покачал головой, но украденная чаша была древней и изготовлена по большей части из золота, так что деваться инспектору было некуда.

Из-за судороги в руке Джон чуть не допустил ошибку в рецепте. Последствия могли быть самыми печальными, и Сара, вызвав его к себе, предложила серьезно подумать, справляется ли он с практикой. Джон выходил из клиники, когда из кармана пальто раздался звук входящего сообщения. На экране мобильного красовалась надпись: _Срочно нужна помощь. ШХ._

Библиотека Университетского Колледжа являлась прекрасной альтернативой таким местам, где сыро, холодно или до которых добираться не одну милю, но следовало отметить, что в столь поздний час освещалась она не лучшим образом.

\- Подожди секунду, я посмотрю, нельзя ли зажечь еще лампы: нужно найти книгу, которая станет выбиваться из общего ряда, - произнес Шерлок.

Джон шел вдоль полки, скользя рукой по корешкам. Когда Шерлок скрылся за углом, все еще разыскивая выключатель, он спросил:

\- Может, эта?

Видимо, проще было сделать так, чтобы обложка _выглядела_ старой, чем стала таковой _на самом деле_ , а студенты-медики часто пользовались услугами библиотеки.

В едва освещавшем проход тусклом свете Шерлок стиснул его плечи, прошипел:

\- Ты… - а затем резко отпустив Джона, практически оттолкнув его, закончил, - практически справился, - и, сорвавшись с места, бросился бежать.

Изготовители фальшивок, сделавшие подложный справочник, предусмотрели план Б, и он включал в себя пистолет. Джону случалось бегать очень быстро, хоть и не в последнее время, к тому же он опять забыл трость - уже четвертую за месяц, причем последнюю потерял и обнаружил в клинике - и все же его скорость была недостаточной, чтобы обогнать пулю, чиркнувшую по волосам на затылке.

\- Ты в порядке? Идем? - спросил Шерлок, замерев перед дверью квартиры 221Б, словно забыв, что Джон больше здесь не живет, и едва Джон заспешил, чтобы остановить его, от вида старых неопрятных обоев и свежей кипы газет на его кресле по телу пронеслась боль. Он почувствовал как нога запнулась о верхнюю ступеньку, отдирая подметку, и подумал: _"Не знаю, справлюсь ли я"_ , а Шерлок выпалил:

\- Это невыносимо.

Он расхаживал по комнате в самой драматичной манере - садился, вскакивал, взывал к небесам, закрывая лицо руками.

\- Я больше не могу _думать_ , Джон. Моя способность концентрироваться была уникальна. Изначально даже ты видел только малую ее часть: если я на чем-то сосредоточивался, меня не отвлекали ни сон, ни голод, ни... я был хозяином. Мое тело служило разуму, а не... - он резко развернулся к Джону, взметнув полами пальто. - В тебе же нет абсолютно ничего необычного! Или все-таки должно быть, потому что оно напрочь лишило меня моих умений, и я не могу обнаружить ни одной причины, почему из всех мужчин и женщин на планете, _ты_...

Остаток фразы затерялся на губах Джона.

Прикосновение было такой силы, что Джон впечатался плечами в дверь, а мгновение спустя так приложился затылком о деревянную створку, что зазвенело в ушах. Нижняя губа ритмично запульсировала. Джон зашарил позади себя в поисках опоры, и Шерлок отшатнулся, продолжая выкрикивать:

\- А ты... ты даже _не замечаешь_. _Твой_ крошечный мозг с потрясающей легкостью продолжает свою ничтожную ежедневную работу, ничуть не затрудненную...

И тут до крошечного мозга Джона дошло. Он выдохнул:

\- Боже правый, так, значит, это был _поцелуй_. Ты _поцеловал_ меня.

\- _Да!_ \- выкрикнул Шерлок. - И он ни капли не помог!

Джон слизнул выступившую на нижней губе кровь, и Шерлок, издав резкий яростный рык, уткнулся локтями и лбом в стену.

\- Ты... обманывал... себя, - в порыве вдохновения предположил Джон.

\- Думаю, что так, да.

\- Ты... испытываешь ко мне сексуальный интерес.

Руки Шерлока подломились, и из-за того, что он по-прежнему упирался в стену, ответ прозвучал глухо.

\- Все гораздо хуже.

Джон потер лоб. У Шерлока был... Шерлок хотел... нет, он сказал, что все гораздо хуже. Что, по его мнению, может быть хуже? Романтические чувства... Шерлок испытывал к нему _романтические_ чувства? К Джону Ватсону и его крошечному смешному мозгу? Он с ума сошел?

Джон взглянул на Шерлока, на то, как упавшие вперед волосы закрывают его лицо. А, может, это _Джон_ сошел с ума.

Наверно, это было бы все равно, что оказаться в одной кровати с тигром, гоночным болидом, смертоносным цунами. Это стало бы самым опасным приключением в его жизни.

Это было бы _потрясающе_.

\- Хорошо, - решил Джон.

\- "Хорошо"? – по-прежнему упираясь в стену, Шерлок повернул к нему голову. - И это все? Это же невозможно запутанная ситуация с тысячей переменных, девятьсот девяносто девять из которых в итоге приведут к полной и бесповоротной катастрофе, а ты столь язвительно отвечаешь...

\- Хорошо, да, давай сделаем это, - пояснил Джон.

\- Ты хоть представляешь… - голос Шерлока оборвался.

\- Нет, и готов поспорить, что ты тоже. 

Джон подошел к Шерлоку и развернул его. Прислонившись к стене, тот уставился на Джона с таким выражением, с каким обычные люди смотрят на скорпиона. 

\- Как-нибудь разберемся, - добавил Джон и притянул Шерлока к себе.

В этот раз поцелуй был не таким ошеломляющим, болезненным и внезапным, но более… _боже_. Более нежным, более чувственным. Еще раз повернувшись, Шерлок склонился ближе, и его пальто – практически равноправное действующее лицо – окружило Джона, стеной отгородив от мира. Шерлок целовался так, будто у него во рту скрывались руки. С опьяняющей вдумчивостью он исследовал, ласкал, тщательно избегая того, чтобы потревожить пораненную губу. Джон почувствовал, как из его горла вырвался стон, и, конечно, Шерлок тоже услышал его и прижался плотнее, сливая их тела воедино. Его рука скользнула под куртку Джона, замерев на ребрах, обхватила их широко растопыренными пальцами, словно подавая сигнал или же обещая.

\- Я думал, ты не… - слабо произнес Джон, когда Шерлок принялся покрывать поцелуями его подбородок.

\- Нет, - пробормотал Шерлок. – Но не так.

Губы Шерлока мягко скользили по шее Джона. Медленными, размеренными движениями он расстегнул его кофту и рубашку, нырнул под них рукой, действуя как человек, достающий нечто крайне хрупкое и ценное из укутывающих этот предмет и оберегающих его от повреждения слоев ткани. Несомненно, Джону случалось видеть, чтобы Шерлок был настолько осторожен в своих действиях, но он не предполагал, что тот способен проявлять подобную заботу к людям. С тихим шелестом куртка, кофта и рубашка Джона соскользнули на пол, и между его спиной и стеной оказалась источающая тепло рука Шерлока.

Шерлок протолкнул колено между ног Джона, одновременно потеревшись лицом о его лицо, и тут на Джона обрушилось осознание близости длинной, напоминающей пальцы, крепкой мужской плоти. Разом вспыхнувшее нестерпимо острое желание было такой силы, какой Джон не испытывал еще ни разу в жизни. Он нырнул рукой под пальто Шерлока, грубо схватил его, притягивая ближе. Шерлок яростно задышал. Очень медленно он прижал Джона спиной к стене, действуя так осторожно, будто в любой момент был готов отскочить в сторону по одному только ему видимому сигналу. Очень медленно тепло Шерлока коснулось Джона, тот ощутил на себе его тяжесть, почувствовал, как быстро вздымающаяся грудь прижимается к его собственной груди, а в бедро упирается член Шерлока.

Джон задрожал.

\- Боже, - неразборчиво выдохнул он, ухватил Шерлока за бедра, прижал подрагивающие ладони к его заднице и притянул ближе.

Член Шерлока был твердым, очень твердым. Со стороны его практически можно было принять за нечто неодушевленное – разве может быть хоть какая-то часть человеческого тела настолько неподатливой? – но Шерлок втянул сквозь стиснутые зубы воздух и, прежде чем он успел взять себя в руки, его бедра очень знакомо задвигались под ладонями Джона.

\- Боже, да, - повторил Джон.

\- _Джон_ , - Шерлок практически шептал. Джон открыл глаза, но Шерлок отодвинулся ровно настолько, чтобы сквозь ткань брюк стиснуть в ладонях его член, и Джон снова со стоном зажмурился.

Пуговица, молния, боксеры быстро уступили под ловким напором Шерлока. Разжав пальцы, он провел ладонями вниз по внешней стороне бедер, а затем снова вверх, и одежда соскользнула на пол. Шерлок опустился на колени.

\- _Ботинки_ все еще на мне, - голос Джона то и дело срывался.

Шерлок поднял на него взгляд. Его лицо пылало, радужку, обычно неуловимо менявшую цвета, затопила чернота, а слова давались немногим лучше, чем Джону.

\- Я _знаю_.

При первом же обжигающем прикосновении рта Шерлока Джон прислонился к стене, полностью перенося на нее свой вес. Губы, язык, руки, дыхание – они у всех одинаковые, так как же так вышло, что вот эти настолько отличаются от прочих? Они были невероятными, безупречными, _умопомрачительными_.

На мгновение Джон опустил взгляд, но этим мгновением и ограничилось время, которое он смог выдержать при виде светлых ресниц Шерлока, веером раскрывшихся над щеками, и совершенно великолепного рта, обхватившего его член.

\- Полегче, тише, _тише… Шерлок_ , - нетвердым голосом взмолился Джон, - ты _хочешь_ , чтобы я прямо сейчас кончил?

И каким-то образом так вышло, что ощущения ничуть не стихли, когда Шерлок, обхватив член пальцами, прижал его к лицу, глубоко вдохнул и произнес: 

\- Нет… _да_ … - а потом было уже слишком поздно останавливаться, и Джон смутно осознал, как Шерлок снова взял его в рот, будто ему была невыносима сама мысль, что он упустит хоть каплю.

Джон нуждался в чем-то, что удерживало бы его на трясущихся ногах, почти столь же отчаянно, как и в том, чтобы быть во рту Шерлока, и поспешно потянул того вверх. После недолгого сопротивления Джону удалось заставить того открыть рот и дать ему попробовать – _боже_ , только это могло подтвердить, что он не навоображал себе все эти невероятные вещи.

\- Шерлок, - заплетающимся языком пробормотал он, - боже, ты потрясающий.

А когда Джон сквозь брюки нащупал член Шерлока, ткань под пальцами была отчетливо влажной, и Шерлок застонал гораздо ниже, чем, казалось, человек вообще способен, а затем с силой потянул Джона за собой.

\- Наверх, давай… ох, - потому что Джон наконец-то справился с ширинкой, наконец-то нащупал голую кожу, и Шерлок, тяжело дыша, задрожал под его руками. Предложение подняться наверх казалось просто превосходным, вот только им сейчас было не до него.

Джону было нечего и мечтать тягаться с непостижимым мастерством Шерлока, но в этом и не имелось необходимости. Член Шерлока чуть ли не сам запрыгнул ему в ладонь, и прежде чем Джон успел даже сориентироваться, Шерлок с силой впился зубами ему в плечо и беззвучно содрогнулся в оргазме.

Жгучий укол боли пробудил с дюжину обид помельче. Сейчас было четыре часа утра, впереди предстоял рабочий день, а он стоял, практически голый, искусанный, покрытый спермой другого мужчины, со все еще слегка кровоточащими разбитой губой и ссадиной в волосах. Напряженные до предела нервы звенели. Он чувствовал себя потрясающе. Он расхохотался.

Неодобрительно нахмурившись, Шерлок отстранился. Все еще продолжая хихикать, Джон схватил его за запястья:

\- Нет, не отпускай... я только благодаря тебе не падаю... ты меня _растоптал_ , Шерлок, и это не шутка, - потянулся за джинсами и чуть не потерял равновесие.

Шерлок крепко схватил Джона за здоровое плечо и придвинулся к нему. Джон видел, как до него постепенно доходит суть случившейся с его бывшим соседом катастрофы. Уголок рта Шерлока насмешливо приподнялся.

\- Это ты виноват, - произнес Джон и толкнул его в бок. Шерлок был все еще практически полностью одет, ублюдок. Даже пальто не снял. - Так что и тебе теперь приводить меня в чувство, чтобы я смог поехать домой.

Крепче сжав пальцы, Шерлок наклонился и накрыл его рот нежным поцелуем.

\- Не будь идиотом, - пробормотал он. - Твой дом здесь.


End file.
